


Branded

by PandaWritesThings210



Series: Soulmate AU Oneshots [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Corgi, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Insecurity, Kisses, Original work - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesThings210/pseuds/PandaWritesThings210
Summary: Michael has always been scared of rejection by his soulmate. What happens when he meets them? Will they accept him or reject him?





	Branded

My name is Michael Dunn. I’m 23 years old. I’m about 6’2” tall, and I have blond hair and blue eyes. I, like many people, still haven’t met my soulmate yet. My necklace is still firmly in place between my collar bones. When I touch my soulmate’s skin, my necklace will fall off, and a brand of my soulmate’s name will take its place. I’ve heard from my parents that the process of their name branding your skin doesn’t hurt- it’s just a warm tingly sensation in your chest. 

You’re supposed to meet your soulmate at 25, and my 24th birthday is next month. I’m almost worried that I won’t find mine- or if I manage to find them, they’ll reject me. It’s rare- rejection from one’s soulmate- but it has happened. 

I’m sitting in my university’s library and attempting to work on my project for computer sciences while I keep zoning out about the whole soulmate thing. So many people are really particular about their soulmate. ‘I want mine to be a guy.’ ‘I want mine to be a girl.’ ‘They better like Harry Potter.’ ‘If they don’t like Doctor Who, I’m rejecting them.’ are some of the phrases I’ve heard. I don’t care if they’re a guy or girl. I don’t care if they like Harry Potter or Doctor Who. I just want them to accept me, and I’ll accept them. 

I finally focus long enough to get a few slides done and then notice the time- 6:49PM is displayed at the bottom of the screen. Shit. I’m late. I was supposed to be at Gabe’s by 6:30. I think to myself. I look at my phone and see a bunch of texts and missed calls from him. I log out of the computer quickly, and I head to Gabe’s dorm. I try to text him as I walk, and that’s when I bump into a shorter girl with red hair and kind grey eyes. She bumps off of my chest and falls to the floor with a dull thud. Her stuff falls out of her hands.

I look up quickly with wide eyes and begin to apologize.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m so clumsy that I run into everything- everyone apparently.” she giggles.

I kneel down and help her pick up her fallen items- noticing as I do so that her necklace is still in place. She’s super pretty. I think as I gather up her things. I place her things on the table next to me and stand up. I then reach my hand out to help her up.

“Here. I’ll help you up. It’s the least I can do since I kind of knocked you down.” I chuckle at the last part.

“Alright. My name’s Amelia, by the way.” she says with a smile as I pull her up.

“Michael.” I respond, smiling. 

I notice a warm tingly sensation radiating from my chest, but dismiss it as butterflies from touching this incredibly beautiful girl. I gasp as I watch her necklace fall off, and I feel mine do the same. 

“Holy shit.” we both whisper at the same time. I look at the space between her collar bones, and there stands the word Michael. I cautiously reach out to brush by fingers across the brand of my name, and she does the same. We both shiver involuntarily at the contact.

“I can’t believe that I found you.” she breathes.

“I can’t either. I would absolutely love to stay and talk with you for hours, but I’m already super late to meet my friend. Can I give you my number and -I don’t know- pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow night?” I ask her. 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” she says excitedly.

I take out a pen and write down my number on a piece of paper in her stuff, kiss her on the cheek with a quick ‘bye, text me later’, and go to Gabe’s dorm. The walk there was short, and I knock on the door once I get there.

“Dude! Where the hell have you been?” he demands. His hands are placed on his hips, now I’ve never met his mom, but I’d bet $100 he’s the spitting image of her right now.

“Okay, so you’ll never believe what just happened.” I say, laughing as he raises one eyebrow.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What happened?” he says skeptically. His green eyes alight with uncertainty.

“So, I was working on my computer sciences project when I realized I was late to meet you. I got up and was trying to text you when I ran into this girl, so I helped her pick up her stuff and helped her off the ground; a warm tingly sensation went throughout my chest after I touched her. Look at my chest- no necklace. I met my soulmate and literally knocked her off of her feet.” I laugh at the last bit.

“Well, I suppose that’s a valid excuse for being late for video game night. You know I’m gonna have to meet her at some point, right?” he responds.

“Well, obviously. You’re my best friend, Gabe. I’m obviously going to introduce you two at some point.” I tell him.

“Okay, good.” he says as we finally go inside to play video games for a little while.

As I make it back to my dorm after a few hours of video games and pizza, I look at my phone and notice a text from an unknown number.

‘Hey, it’s Amelia. What do I need to wear tomorrow?’

‘Well, I was thinking we could go to dinner and then a movie, so whatever you feel cute and comfy in.’

‘Okay. Goodnight, Michael. I can’t wait until tomorrow night. :)’

‘Goodnight, Amelia. I can’t wait either :)’

I fall asleep with a smile on my face and butterflies in my stomach. 

I wake up in the morning with a wide smile already plastered on my face. I’m ridiculously excited for tonight already. I get dressed and heat up a quick breakfast before quickly going to class. I sit in my programming class a bit more distracted than usual, and apparently it shows, because after class my professor holds me back.

“Michael, is everything okay? You’re usually one of my most attentive students, but today you were hardly paying attention.” he says. 

“Yeah, I’m just really anxious. I finally met my soulmate yesterday, and we have a date tonight. I’m so excited and nervous at the same time. I just- I’ve always been scared of rejection. I know it’s rare, but it has happened.” I tell him.

“Michael, you’re a great kid. I’m sure that they won’t reject you.” he responds reassuringly.

“I really hope not. She’s so pretty, and she seems super nice.” I say with a small smile.

“What’s her name, if you don’t mind my asking.” he asks.

“Amelia. What’s your soulmate’s name?” I smile.

“Steven.” he replies, his voice full of love.

“You really love him, don’t you?” I ask, already sure of the answer.

“I do. We’ve been together since we were 16.” he responds, fiddling with his wedding ring.

“Well, anyway. Good luck Michael.” he says.

“Thank you, Professor Spencer.” I say, smiling as I walk out of the classroom.

I get home after going to the rest of my classes, and it’s 4:30PM I take a shower, and then I call Gabe before changing into some sweats and a t-shirt.  
Gabe comes over after my panicked phone call begging him to help me figure out what to wear and how to do my hair. He fixes my hair in a way that looks really good and intentionally messy.  
I wear a blue, long-sleeved button-down that make my eyes stand out, and my nicest pair of blue jeans. I just wear my black and white converse for shoes. I bring my blue zip-up hoodie as well just in case I need it. I notice that it’s about 6:30PM and decide to go ahead and leave, so I won’t be late. I thank Gabe for helping me as I leave, and he makes me promise to text him later about how it goes. 

I find Amelia’s little off-campus apartment quite easily, and make my way up the steps to her door with a rose in my hand. I’m so nervous and excited. I knock lightly on the door.

“Just a second!” she calls from behind the door. When her smiling face opens the door, my breath is taken away for a second. She looks so beautiful. I think. She has on a grey and black striped shirt tucked into a high-waisted skirt, tights, and some ankle length boots. I hand her the rose with a shaky hand.

“This- this is for y-you.” I say with a deep blush staining my cheeks. 

“Aww, Michael! It’s beautiful! I’m going to go put this in water really quick. You can come inside if you’d like.” she smiles.

“Okay.” I say while stepping inside her apartment and shutting the door with my foot. There’s a fluffy corgi on the small couch in the living room that watches me with curiosity. I go over and pet the space between his ears on the top of his head lightly. 

“Oh, I see you’ve found Twinkie. He seems to like you.” she says.

“Oh my gosh. His name is amazing. I love it.” I laugh.

‘He looked like a tiny twinkie when I got him so… yeah. You ready to go?” she asks.

“Yeah!” I smile. Having been around her for even a short amount of time has calmed me down a bit.

We walk out to the car, and I open her door for her to get inside then shut it. I walk back around to my side and get in. 

“So I never got to actually ask you this, but is Italian food okay?” I ask her. 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” she says happily.

We talk on and off as we drive to a cute little Italian restaurant that I love in town. We pull up to the restaurant, and I get out, go around to her side, and open her door.

“And they say chivalry is dead.” she smiles.

“It’s not dead, but it sure as hell is dying.” I smile in return. 

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there, Michael.” she says as we walk inside. I place a gentle hand protectively on her lower back, feeling the soft material of her shirt under my fingertips.

We sit down, and our waitress takes our drink orders soon after. We talk about ourselves and get to know one another as we eat, and I can definitely see how she’s my soulmate. She loves Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Doctor Who, she plays video games, and she loves animals. She’s exactly like me, and I absolutely love it. I love her. I realize all at once. She’s laughing at something I said, and the realization hits me like a freight train.

After dinner is over, I pay quickly, and we walk out to my car. I still open and close her door for her. I get inside and buckled up, and then I look at her curiously.

“So… there’s a showing of episode VIII in about an hour. Do you wanna go?” I ask hopefully.

“Oh my gosh, yes! I haven’t been able to see it yet, and I really want to.” She squeals in excitement. 

*tiny timeskip to after movie*

“So was it as good as you thought it would be?” I ask her as we walk back to my car, our fingers intertwined between us and swinging as we walk.

“Yes! Oh my gosh, it was so good! I want my own Porg now!” she squeals happily.

“Yeah, they were really cute.” I agree.

“I know~ their little eyes! My heart like exploded.” she gushes. 

“Aww don’t let it explode. I can’t steal it if it’s exploded.” I say with a smirk.

“Michael, you already have it. I am yours just as you are mine.” she pulls the collar of her shirt down to reveal the brand of my name as she stops and turns to face me. 

“And this proves it.” she smiles. 

I run my fingers lightly over the brand, and her eyes flutter shut at my touch. I move my hand from my side to her waist, and I move my other hand from her collar bones to cup her cheek in my palm. I lightly pull her into my body and look down at her face. Her grey eyes are wide as they look into my blue ones, and her painted-red lips are slightly parted in a gasp of surprise. 

“Amelia?” I ask, not a hair above a whisper.

“Yes, Michael?” she replies in the same tone. 

“May I- May I kiss you?” I ask hopefully and still in a whisper.

She nods with a smile and -using her arms wrapped around my neck for support- goes up on her tiptoes to connect our lips. My heart rate speeds up, my hands grip her tighter, and we kiss each other as if this kiss is the only thing we have been waiting for in life- and it kind of is. She tastes like cinnamon and lemon- an unusual combination that I’m sure I’ll never become tired of. Our lips move perfectly in sync, and an overwhelming feeling of home envelopes me. 

When we break apart and look at each other, I find that her eyes are wide, her breathing is heavy, and her lipstick is completely smudged all around her mouth. I feel a smug satisfaction set in as I realize that I am the one who did that. 

She starts giggling, and then she doubles over in laughter.

“What?” I ask with a smile. 

“My lipstick is all around your mouth!” she manages to say through all of the giggles. 

“I don’t really care. It’s just proof that I got to make out with a really pretty girl, and that pretty girl just happens to be my soulmate.” I say before leaning down and pecking her lips softly once more.

“You are amazing. You’re so kind, and you have such a big heart. I know we’ve only just met, but… I love you, Michael.” she says, smiling into the kiss.

“I love you, too, Amelia. I’ll forever be yours… if you’ll have me.” I breathe between kisses. She breaks away after my last sentence, and I make a small noise of protest.

“Michael, what do you mean by if I’ll have you? Of course I’ll have you, Michael. Why would you ever think otherwise?” she asks with wide and skeptical grey eyes. 

“I- I’ve always been afraid of rejection- always. I just never thought that anyone would actually be willing to stay with me for the rest of our lives. I’ve just never thought I was good enough. I mean come on- my hair is a disaster, I have scars all over my-” I don’t get to continue my self-loathing rant as I’m pulled down by the collar of my shirt and a pair of warm, soft lips crash into mine. I kiss back immediately, reveling in the feel of her lips against mine and her hands in my hair.

“Michael James Dunn! I never want to hear you talk about yourself that way ever again, okay? I love you. I completely accept you as my soulmate, and I will gladly stay with you for the rest of our lives.” she says comfortingly, but with an undertone of fierce determination. 

I crash my lips into hers once more, and she lets out a small squeak of surprise.

“Thank you. I really, really needed to hear you say that.” I say sincerely after we break away.

After this we get into the car, and I start the engine. I then hear Amelia pipe up.

“Would… Would it be possible for you to stay at mine tonight? Just- after that, I really feel the need to be close to you.” she says nervously.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in a very long time. I feel the same way, honestly.” I smile and start driving back to her apartment.

“Then let’s go to mine, and we can wipe all this makeup off, yeah?” she says.

“Gosh yes, it’s so sticky. How do you willingly put this on?” I ask her. 

“It’s not that bad when it’s where it’s supposed to be.” she giggles.

“Yeah, I guess that’d help, wouldn’t it?” I chuckle lightly. 

We get to her apartment fairly quickly, and then we get inside and lock the door. Twinkie is staring at us from his spot on the couch. Amelia turns on the light and guides me to the bathroom. 

“Let me see your face.” she requests then gently cups my chin in one of her hands while wiping some sort of wet cloth across my mouth and chin. 

“There. All of the the lipstick is gone.” she declares. I smile and thank her quietly. I watch as she removes the makeup from her face and smile when it’s all off.

“You’re beautiful with and without makeup, My love.” I say, lifting her up and placing her on the counter, standing between her legs in an attempt to get closer. I kiss her softly, cupping her face in both of my hands. 

“We’ve both had a long day. How about we get changed then go to bed, yeah?” she asks.  
“Sounds great. Are you okay with me sleeping in just my boxers?” I respond. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m just gonna sleep in a t-shirt and my underwear if that’s alright.” she says.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll stay here and get changed. Then I’m gonna go pet Twinkie some more. Let me know when I can come to bed.” I tell her.

“Okay, Micha.” she says before pecking my lips quickly and hopping down from the counter. I quickly strip down to just my boxers then go out in the living room to pet Twinkie. He wags his tail excitedly when I walk in the room. I sit on the couch and pet him for a few minutes until a soft “Micha, you can come to bed now.” moves me from my spot. 

I walk in her room and slide under the covers on the side of that she’s not on. She’s on her side facing the wall, and I wrap my arms around her waist. I bury my face in her neck and inhale the scent that can only be described as home and Amelia. We fall asleep soon after hushed ‘goodnight’s are exchanged, and it’s the best night’s sleep I’ve ever gotten.


End file.
